The Favor
by GrangerDanger7
Summary: Rose's best friend, Maggie, has a crush on her good friend Scorpius. Now, Maggie asks her a huge favor: To observe all things good about Scorpius. But what happens when Rose falls in love with him in the process? Oh the drama. /Multi-chapter
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello again! Now, this will be a multi-chaptered story! It's a first for me, so wish me luck, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any familiar object that you will encounter here in the story.

* * *

><p>The Favor<p>

By GrangerDanger7

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Are you sure this will work, Al?" Maggie Wood, Rose's best girl friend, asked Albus Potter, Rose's cousin, in a hushed voice as they conversed in the library.

"Positive. Don't worry Maggie. I'll help you! All you have to do is to tell Rose that you have a major crush on Scorpius, then you ask her to observe him for you, since you two aren't close, and while I'm sure she'll agree, she'll start to notice things about him she's never seen before, and BAM! They'll be a couple!" Al said with matching arm movements to exaggerate his words, also in a hushed yet enthusiastic tone.

"O-okay. If you say so," Maggie said apprehensively. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because, Maggie, I know those two have a thing for each other—heck, everyone knows—, and yet they're both so dense, it's getting pretty annoying. I mean, for two of the smartest people in our year, they sure are thick." He said shaking his head.

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow night. You begin with a shy, innocent confession. You can do it, Maggie. I know you can." Al said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, thanks, Al." she said, returning the smile.

An awkward silence approached them and then Al broke the awkwardness by standing up.

"Well, we must get going. Wouldn't want to be late to Herbology. Neville might be my dad's good friend, but he wouldn't want us to be late." He said hastily as he made a move to grab his things. Maggie simply nodded her head and they made their way out of the library.

And so it began.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, short prologue, but don't despair! More will come soon! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Confessions of an Impostor

Chapter 2: Confessions of an Impostor

* * *

><p>"You'll be alright, Maggie? Al said as they walked through the corridors on their way to the Gryffindor Tower.<p>

"Yeah, but remember, it's gonna be pretty hard to fool Rose. So, wish me luck." Maggie joked.

"Nah, you'll live. But remember, you really have to be all giddy and stuff whenever you talk about Scorpius and all the things you love about him, or else she won't buy it." He said as he stopped in front of the stairs leading to the Boys' dormitories.

"Got it! Thanks Al." Maggie smiled.

He shook his head. "No, thank you, Maggie."

The bid each other good night and left each other with smiles on their faces.

The next day, was the same as every other day: Rose and Scorpius flirting. The sexual tension is crazy! Day turned into night, and Maggie had to "fess up".

"Okay. You can do this, Maggie. Relax. You're doing this for Al. No, wait! You're doing this for Rosie. You're her best friend, and you want to help her." Maggie scolded herself as she paced around the dorm she shared with Rose and 3 other girls in Gryffindor.

"Help who?" Rose said as she dried her hair with a towel, and then finished it off with a drying spell.

"Uh-uhm, Some 5th year. Helping her in Charms." Maggie stuttered.

"Well, you are the best at Charms, Mags." The redhead winked.

"Hehe, thanks."

Rose looked at her best friend, with whom she had been friends with since the train to Hogwarts. She smiled softly at her, and then it suddenly faltered because she started to notice Maggie starting to become uneasy and uncomfortable.

"Mags, are you okay? You seem all fidgety today. If you're stressed, I can tutor the 5th year for you." Rose asked with empathy.

"No, it's not that, Rosie. I-I have something to tell you…" Maggie begins.

But Rose wasn't taking her seriously. "Oh Mags, if you're finally gonna admit to me that you have a crush on Al, well all I can say is congratulations." She smiled cheekily as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Maggie colored. "N-no. I for one do not have a crush on your cousin. I-it's someone else; actually…" she paused for a long time.

"Well… Who is it?" Rose asked curiously, obviously excited to know.

"It's Scorpius Malfoy!" Maggie practically screamed, closing her eyes, peeking only to look at Rose's reaction.

"Mags! Why didn't you tell me before? This is bloody perfect." Rose rambled. "Sooo, how did it begin?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her best friend.

"Uhm, just recently, I guess." Maggie said shyly. _More like 24 hours ago._

"Perfect. So, what do you like about him?"

Maggie decided to go with the flow, and play her part. "Oh my goodness, Rose. His hair is perfectly smooth. I mean, I wouldn't know, but dear mother of Helga Hufflepuff."

"Aww, my best friend is all grown up!" Rose said as she hugged her friend.

"We're already in 6th year, Rosie." Said Maggie while hugging her friend back.

"Yeah, I knew that!" Rose said as she released Maggie, faking her hurt.

"Oh yeah, I have a huuuuggeee favor to ask of you." Maggie asked cheekily.

"Yeah, sure. Anything for you Mags!"

"Uhm, do you think you can observe Scorpius for me? I mean, since he's my crush, I want to get to know him more. But since we're not that close, and you two are practically together almost everyday, maybe you can look at him for me? You know, tell me what he does, what he likes, what he hates…" Maggie said, looking at Rose intently.

"Sure! Yeah, I know what you mean. If you want a day-to-day report, I'd be happy to help you! Oh this is just great!" Rose rambled on yet again as she left to go somewhere Maggie didn't know.

Maggie rushed to her table, got a piece of parchment, and scribbled on hastily: 'The deed is done. What now?' and called for her owl, and sent it to Al. A letter came a few minutes later with a reply: 'Excellent. Now, just sit back, and happily wait for the 2 to get together. Thanks again, Maggie.' She replied with: 'Great! Sure, no problem Al!'

Rose returned from wherever she went and they continued talking about random things, then got ready for bead. Before they went to sleep, Maggie reminded Rose.

"Remember Rosie, you need to observe him for me. View him from a lover's point of view, and not a friend's."

"Yes, ma'am. Haha, goodnight, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>AN: Oooh! Meh, kinda weak in my opinion. Thus, I apologize. I will make it up to you guys, promise!

Ahh! Please review! :D

x


	3. List of Things to Tell Maggie

A/N for 7/26/11 : I think something went wrong when I uploaded this chapter, because it ended up being the 1st chapter again, so I apologize wholeheartedly! I hope that this will make up for it! :D Please enjoy the 3rd chapter of this story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: List of Things to Tell Maggie<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, Rose." Scorpius greeted his best girl friend, as he met up with her to walk to their first class of the day: Potions.<p>

"Hey, Scorpius." Rose said hastily as she tried to manage the pile of books she was carrying.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." The blonde said with a flick of his wand and the books ascended from Rose's hands and floated next to the 2.

"Thanks, Scorpius!" Rose said with a big smile on her face. She felt as if a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders. Well, yeah, but you know…

His eyes lingered on her face. "Sure thing, Rosie."

_A Gentleman. He's a gentleman. Better tell that to Mags._

"And the top student–students, rather, are Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy!" Professor Slughorn announced jubilantly as a part of the class merely clapped their hands since they've heard the same thing before.

"Ah, another 2 to be placed in my "Hall of Fame" Surprisingly, 2 students this year." The old man said as he fixed the camera with a wave of his wand. "Now, stand in front of the camera, both of you. 1–2–3" _poof. _The camera flashed in front of Scorpius and Rose, and as Slughorn framed the portrait, they returned to their seats.

_He's smart. Really smart._

"Rose, do you think we can hang-out tomorrow afternoon at the library? I need help with T-fig, and we have a practical test next meeting." Scorpius said as he cleared his things.

"Gasp! Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Slytherin's Resident Nerd, come before me to ask for help? Oh my, it's the apocalypse, everyone!" she said frantically, putting a hand to her chest, for dramatic effect.

"Hahaha, very funny Rosie." You can sense the sarcasm dripping off his every word. "No, seriously."

"Yeah, sure I'll help you!" she said as she ruffled his already messy hair.

_His hair is smooth._

His face lightens up; even more actually, with the smile he's wearing now. "You're the best, Rose!" he says as he hugs his best friend.

She's shocked and hugs him back, slightly taken aback. "S-sure thing."

He broke away from her. "Well, see you around Rosie." Scorpius said as he pinched the redhead's cheek.

Recovering at last. "Oh stop it. Goodbye, Scorp." Rose said as she playfully slapped his hand and watched him walk away, chuckling.

_Okay. He's cute. In a friendly way, …of course._

And so, the day progressed, Rose not once seeing Maggie, and decided to find Al. She found him in the library, furiously scribbling away on his parchment sighing in frustration from time to time.

"Hey cousin. Mind if I sit here?" Rose said as she sat on the chair opposite of him.

His head shot up and his eyebrow rose in confusion. "Well, since you've already taken your seat, why not?"

"Haha. So, a friend of mine asked me a favor, and so far, I'm enjoying it!" Rose said merrily as she flipped through the pages of her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook.

Al smirked to this. "Oh really? And what would the favor be?"

"I have to observe Scorpius through a "lover's point of view" ". Rose said, adding air quotation marks, chuckling at the end.

Al stared at her, went back to his parchment, smiled mischievously and said "Ohh, I see. Well, good luck, Rosie!"

Rose's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and stared at her cousin. "And why would I need that, Al?"

His brought his head up slowly, "You never know… Things happen, Rose." Al said seriously, though with a glint of mischief in his eye, and yet Rose didn't notice this at all.

"Well, I'll leave you at that. Goodbye, Rosie!" Al said as he left a confused Rose seated in front of the table. A few minutes later, she shook her head and stood up, gathering her things.

"That's ridiculous. Like anything's gonna happen."

xxxxxxx

"So, what happened Rosie? Tell me all about him!" Maggie gushed as she ran to sit next to her friend, who was holding 2 goblets of Pumpkin Juice that she sneaked out of the kitchen—with a little help from her house-elf friends, of course.

"Well, he's a gentleman. I mean, he carried my books for me—well, not really carried, levitated—but it does show him being a gentleman. Uhm, he's the top of our potions class. Both of us are. His hair is smooth, just like you thought, and—oh yeah, he's cute." Rose smiled at her friend, handing over her goblet.

Maggie's eyebrows rose and she cocked her head to the side.

Rose took a swift drink off her goblet. "I-I mean in a friendly playful way! Gosh, Mags. I don't think of him like that. You do!" Rose laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know." She winked and continued on. "Really? That's great Rosie! Ahh! Isn't he just perfect?" Maggie said as she dramatically put her hand on her forehead and fell on the bed with a twirl.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that…" her voice trailed off, suddenly thinking about what Al said this afternoon.

_'Things happen, Rose...'_

The thought echoed in her head for quite a while, and she was suddenly snapped out of her reverie as her friend asked "…Won't you, Rosie?"

"I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" Rose asked, flustered.

"I asked if it would be okay if you observed him more for me." Maggie said shyly.

"Of course I will, Mags! What terrible friend would I be if I didn't!"

"I swear; you're the best. Hasn't anyone told you that yet?" Maggie said smiling at her friend.

Something glints in Rose's eyes but Maggie catches none of that. "Uh, yeah."

"Well then they speak of the truth!" Maggie said with a load announcer-like voice.

Rose chuckled. "I guess when Maggie says it's the truth, then it's the truth!" she raised her goblet to her friend and they clinked their goblets in a toast.

"Well, that was a nice chat. We better sleep, though. Wouldn't want to be kept up listening to The Fat Lady's never-ending singing practices.

Rose shivered at the memory of not sleeping until the sun began to rise. "Yeah, wouldn't want that. Goodnight, Mags!"

"Night, Rosie!"

"_Nox_." Rose knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep after what had happened that day. Scorpius' flirting tactics, though they have never bothered her before, they were somehow taking its toll on her; her discussion with Al in the library this afternoon; and her update with Maggie, which sent her these weird feelings. Then she noticed something. This was just the first day. She was going to do this for almost the rest of her 6th year life.

_If only they got together faster, then I wouldn't have to do this._

She didn't realize that she was having this inner monologue for a long period of time, when she heard The Fat Lady begin her songfest.

_Oh Merlin. This is going to be a long night, and a terrible morning._

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! I was able to update! Woot! Well, this was fairly long. I hope that this will make up for whatever shortcomings I have.

I appreciate all your wonderful reviews!

I give credit to _georginacastleorpington _for suggesting that it would be in Rose's POV. Though this chapter isn't really in her POV, I took it into consideration and might use it in the future chapters. :)

Please suggest/comment/rave!

Love you all!

x


	4. Of Horrible Mornings and Mixed Feelings

A/N: So yeah, here's the 4th chapter of this story! I really hope you guys like it! I was able to incorporate the Rose's POV idea in this chapter. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Of Horrible Mornings and Mixed Feelings<p>

* * *

><p>Rose's POV<p>

"This day sucks so muuuch." I said as I practically dragged myself to the Quidditch Pitch to practice with Al.

"Aww, it's alright, Rosie. You'll get through the day." He said as he ruffled my hair. Annoyed, I slapped his hand hard.

"Al. Stop. I wasn't able to get any sleep last night, and I'm not in the mood for your immaturity, so please." I glared at him as soon as we got there.

He held up his hands in defense. "Woah, Rosie, relax. Look, just take deep breaths, and you'll be fine." He rose his hand to pat my back, but withdrew it an inch before making contact with my back. Smart move, cousin.

So, I got through Quidditch practice, my headache not leaving me at all, even when I'm with Maggie right now as we walk, it doesn't go away.

"Look Rosie, I know you didn't get any sleep. You told me that this morning, but do you have any Scorpius updates?

I seriously can't deal with this right now. I pinch the bridge of my freckled nose, "No, Mags. I don't have any updates about him." I slightly snapped.

"Okay, well I hope things work out for you, Rose." She sighs as she walks faster to go wherever she's going at the moment.

I know I should probably apologize to her when I see her again. Maybe later.

Then something dawns on me. "Shoot. I need to meet up with Scorpius by now."

I say to myself as I run to the library, not helping my headache at all. Good thing it's near.

As I enter the library, I walk briskly, and to my relief, Scorpius has just arrived, settling his stuff on the table.

"Sorry I'm late." I mumble, as my headache gets worse. Merlin! When will this just bloody leave me alone!

"It's alright. So, let's get started now, shall we?"

I blink my eyes twice, and then I look at him. I start to look at his eyes. They were a very peculiar shade of gray. From our distance, all you can see it gray, but little flecks of blue and green can be seen from where I am sitting. My headache suddenly reduces, but to my dismay, comes back again when he looks away.

I have no idea what this boy is saying, and yet I nod my head, looking at him from time to time. I wonder if he can see right through my act, and he does when he asks me something he knows I can't answer.

"So, is that okay with you?" he asks, looking at me unexpectantly.

"I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" I say, my cheeks slowly coloring.

His face displays the 'I-knew-it' look and says to me, sighing, "Look, I know you don't want to be here, but you said yes to me yesterday, and this is a really hard lesson, so…" His voice trails off when he starts noticing my dazed off appearance.

"See? You're dozing off again." He smiles. I'm actually surprised that he's not mad at me. His smile falters and looks at me seriously. "Rose? Rose. Is something wrong? Are you alright?"

I shake my head and let it fall to the table ungraciously, with a thud. "No. I'm not okay. I didn't get any sleep last night, and when I don't, I usually get this piercing headache, which I'm experiencing now. So, I'm really sorry if it seems as if I don't want to be here teaching you, but I do, so please spare me." I say miserably.

I hear him chuckle. What a prat. My head continuously lays on the table when I hear him whisper something, inaudible to me. I see him reach into his robes to get his wand.

_"Cura Dolorque."_

And suddenly, as if by magic –oh wait, it is by magic– my headache is gone completely.

My head suddenly shot up. "Wha-whaa–" I stutter as I am still shocked by the sudden turn of events.

He smiles. "A headache spell. Got it off some of my mates. Helped them get over hangovers."

I raise an eyebrow to that. "And I suppose you don't use that on yourself?"

"Nah, good bloke right here." He smiles cheekily and innocently.

I laugh. "That's cute. Well, thank you so much! I owe you for that." I say as I rise above my seat to give him a hug. He returns it.

"Anything for my teacher who, may I add, will help my ace this T-fig practical test!" he says with a wink.

"Oh of course, my student." I say with an authorizing voice. My playful, happy self back, and all because of this boy in front of me.

He continues to speak, and I just smile at him. Admiring him in so many ways possible.

_Wait. No. Rose, he's Maggie's. Not yours. He's your best friend. He's only doing these things because you are best friends. Get yourself together woman. You can't think of him like that. No, you can't._

I teach him whatever needs to be taught, and we both head out of the library to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

It's amazing how I can talk to him and feel as if I can tell him anything.

This is why we're best friends. But honestly, I don't know where we stand, as of the moment. We've been inseparable since our 1st year, when I dragged Al to the compartment the blonde was staying at, to formally introduce myself. Ever since, it's been Scorpius, Rose and Al. Well, sometimes Al doesn't get to hang-out with us anymore, but we completely understand.

This never affected me before. Our constant, as my friends put it, "flirting." To be frank, I never thought it was flirting. I only thought of it to be innocent, and sibling-like. Who knew?

As we parted to go to our separate house tables, I pick on my food, so many things running across my mind. I knew I had to sort out my priorities. And one of which would be Maggie having a crush on Scorpius.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel weird about the whole thing. But I only started feeling that today.

I don't finish my meal, so I stand up to walk to the Gryffindor Tower, to get some rest. Before exiting the Great Hall, I look back, and who do I see? Yeah, Scorpius looking at me. He's just making things worse for me. I turn my head and continue to walk away.

I get to my dorm, and see Maggie writing something, looking nervous and in a hurry. I decided it was time to apologize.

"Mags?" she jolts up and turns around to look at me, surprise evident on her eyes, yet a big smile on her face.

"Yes Rosie?"

"Uh, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. My headache was just getting the best of me. I know I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm really sorry."

She smiles. "Nah, don't sweat it! I understand. It's okay!" She says as she hugs me.

"Well, I'm really tired. I'm going to sleep. I'll just update you tomorrow morning, okay?" I say as I try to stifle a yawn.

She smiles warily. "Oh, yeah, that. Sure Rosie! Goodnight!"

"Night."

Before I drifted to sleep, I hear her quill scribbling once more, and hear her owl drop by, but after that, I didn't hear a thing anymore.

xxxxxxx

Third Person POV

And good thing for Maggie, because if Rose did hear her, she would be dead meat for sure.

What Maggie screamed to the letter she just received from Al: "Daniel Finnegan said what?"

* * *

><p>AN: Was it okay? Oh, I really hope so! Please review! I do appreciate it!

Oh yeah, the headache spell Scorpius used? Yeah, not real. Haha, used a translator to translate Heal the Pain to Latin. And poof. :)

x


	5. Conflicts and Forgetting Part 1

A/N: Oh my! It's been so long since I've updated! I'm really sorry. It's just that with all the schoolwork piling up, I wasn't able to write this part down. I haven't really proofread this yet, so I apologize in advance for errors. This chapter will be split into 2 parts, by the way. ;)

Now, on to the first part of the 5th chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Conflicts and Forgetting Part 1<p>

"This is not good. Not good at all. He's totally ruining my plan! That prat." Maggie said as she paced around the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Al to come back from Quidditch practice. It's already 11, and she's still waiting.

Al comes in through the portrait, parting from his teammates to join Maggie.

"Oh hey Ma—"

"I got your message. What in the name of Godric Gryffindor was that all about Al?" she interrupted, obviously angry.

"I know. I overheard him, he said that he was going to ask Rose out to go with him to Hogsmeade, and if he was lucky, he said he'd "do things"…" Al said as he tried to recall the discussion.

"Disgusting." The girl in front of him spat, "You know what? I'd smack that smirk off that prat's face with my own hand. He's going to ruin our plan Al!" she nearly screamed as she collapsed on the sofa behind her.

He sat next to her, keeping distance. "Exactly, Mags. All we have to do is to wait until we actually make a move to stop this. Wow, we were definitely NOT expecting this, weren't we?" he sighed.

She seemed calmer now. "Yeah, we weren't prepared for this! How Daniel's in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin, I honestly don't know. " she joked

"Yeah! I mean, he's got some guts to ask Rose out, yeah, but what he's gonna do? Totally Slytherin." He chuckled.

Maggie chuckled lightly in response and sunk deeper into the sofa she and Al were occupying, simply watching the blazing fire in front of her. A few minutes into the comfortable silence, both look at each other, flushing due to embarrassment, and suddenly deciding it was time to retreat to their dorms.

"Er, yeah, I g-gotta go…" Al said uncomfortably, scratching the back of his haid.

"Oh yeah, uhm, me too. Hehe" Maggie said, looking at the ground.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Both said at the same time, blushing once more, avoiding each other's gazes.

They suddenly looked at each other at the same time, paused for a while, and laughed out loud. Once they recovered, they bid each other goodnight, shaking their heads, as they ascended the staircase.

_How could you be so stupid? _The 2 scolded themselves as they entered their dorm.

Rose POV

I woke up to a bright stream of light hitting my face, realizing it was the sun, since I didn't draw the curtains of my four-poster bed last night.

I got up, and noticed I was the first one up. _It's a Saturday. Great. Hogsmeade weekend. _I say to myself as I made my bed, and went to the bathroom to bathe.

As I walked outside, everyone was up. Maggie was stretching, and the other girls just looked dazed. I chuckled as I used a drying spell to dry my hair. I fixed my outfit for the day. A grey sweater and black pants. Nothing special really, since it was Hogsmeade weekend, and I had nothing to do.

We didn't need permission slips to go there anymore. It wasn't like what my parents and relatives had to go through in their time, since Voldemort was alive then. And now, since there's no more danger, it's perfectly safe to go there, unsupervised, during the weekends.

Starving, I walked down to the Great Hall, and unfortunately, someone stops me.

"Ah, Daniel. Hello." I say with no emotion at all. _I just want to eat already!_

"Hello, miss Rose." He says as he has that smirk on his face.

"How may I help you? I sigh, my impatience obviously showing off.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmeade today." It wasn't a question. It was like a demand.

"Uh, no thanks." I say as I make a move to walk away.

"C'mon, Rose. Just for today. Promise, I won't bother you anymore. Just say yes." He said as he tried too hard to look all intense and seductive which only resulted to him looking like a pathetic fool with constipation problems.

Then something clicks in my mind. _Only Scorpius can pull of that look, without looking like a constipated boy._

Then I inwardly scold myself. _You can't think of him like that, Rosie. You should forget him! He's Maggie's. Not yours._

I sigh deeply, deciding that I should try to forget Scorpius and his perfection, and there's only one way to do that. "Sure, whatever, Daniel. I'll go with you. Where and when do we meet?"

Something glints in his eye, but due to my hunger and frustration, I decide to ignore it. "Excellent," he says, "We meet outside the castle, at the post, at 11 AM."

"Okay, see you Daniel." I say nonchalantly, walking away from him. Yeah, I know I sound mean and cruel, but I was really really hungry. As if I didn't stress that enough for you.

I see Maggie eating an apple, and I sit beside her. "Hey, Mags!"

She sees me, and smiles, "Oh! Hello Rosie!" she says as she scoots over to give me some space to sit.

We eat in silence for a couple of minutes. After I have somewhat satisfied my hunger, I turn to my best friend to tell her the news.

"So Mags, I'm going to Hogsmeade today." I say casually, eating my porridge.

She looks at me, horror flashed in her eyes for a millisecond, and then it was gone. She swallowed what she was chewing. "Oh really? And who are you going with?"

_Wait. Did I just hear fear in her voice? Nah. _"No one really, just Daniel Finnegan."

She spit out her apple piece and started choking. My response to this outburst was to drop my spoon to the floor. I looked at her, shocked at her reaction. She cleared her throat by drinking water from her goblet.

"I-I'm sorry, Rosie. I just wasn't prepared for that. I mean Daniel Finnegan. Really Rosie? Really?" she said with eyes that were a mixture of horror and something else that I couldn't place.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to shake him off so I said yes. I'm meeting with him at 11" I shrugged, not wanting to tell her the other reason.

"O-okay, Rosie. If you're sure." She said, looking at me warily.

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I say with a wink as I rose to go to prepare for the visit.

Before I could exit the hall, I look back to check the Ravenclaw table. Nothing. No sight of Scorpius. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion as I walked out of the hall.

It's already 9, which gives me 2 hours to get ready. I look at my reflection in the mirror, laughing quietly to myself, "I don't even like the guy! Why should I care?" Then I left the dorm to do other things, to pass time.

+.+.+.+.+.+

Maggie rushed upstairs to the Gryffindor Tower, just as she found out about Rose and Daniel. She was relieved to find Rose not there, pulled out a small sheet of parchment and wrote slowly:

_Rose is going with Daniel Finnegan to Hogsmeade today at 11. You better keep an eye on her. Heard he's going to do something._

She folded the parchment and looked out the window, hoping to see Al somewhere near so that she could give him the note, but she saw Scorpius' striking blond hair on a bench just below her, reading.

"Even better." Maggie smirked as she levitated the letter and let it drop gracefully atop Scorpius' book, which he was reading.

He was shocked. "What the hell…" he said confused, and looked up to look for the source of the letter. Good for Maggie, because she hid just in time.

Unsuccessful, he opened the parchment slowly, fearing that something would explode at him, but after reading the letter, he found the contents of the letter worse than explosives.

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffhanger! I'm sorry. I'll try my best to update this as fast as I can! J Hope you enjoyed this! The second part is in the works! ;)

Please don't forget to review. They make my day, seriously!

Love you all!

x


	6. Conflicts and Forgetting Part 2

A/N: Here is part 2! It's short, well cause it's the second part! ;) Haha! But don't despair; I've got all my ideas for the next chapters all written out. All I hvave to do is to type it! ;) I hope you enjoy this!

Warning: There is a swear word here. :o My first time using one in a fic. ;)

On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Conflicts and Forgetting Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>The blonde crumpled the piece of parchment and threw it to the ground, clearing his things, and went straight to his common room.<p>

It was 10:55, and Rose was already dressed in the same grey sweater and black jeans, but with an addition of a navy blue coat, a matching bonnet, and some snow boots. Contented with her simple appearance, she decided to go down to meet with Daniel. It's 11:00 and when she gets to the post, she spots Daniel, walks up to him and sighs,

"Hello, Daniel." She says with nearly no emotion at all.

"Ah, here you are. Just in time. Ready to go?" he says as he offers his arm for her to hold onto.

She stares at the extended arm. "Uh, not to be rude or anything—but we're going to Hogsmeade as friends, okay? So…" she said shyly.

He thankfully got the message, and put his arm down. "Yeah, I knew you were gonna say that. Just wanted to see if I was right." He said with a wink, and they walked towards the village.

Scorpius was hidden behind a pillar, close but not too close enough to be seen. As he saw the exchange between the two, he had to restrain himself from freaking out, but was relieved when Rose declined Finnegan's offer.

They have gone through Flourish and Blotts, 2 different stores and Honeydukes. Rose had only one bag of treats and a bag containing 2 books, while Daniel had almost one of everything from all the stores they've gone through.

They didn't exchange much, just a few words here and there. It wasn't awkward per say, but it just didn't feel right. The fact that they didn't know each other that much probably was a contributing factor.

Scorpius was following them the whole way, making sure he wasn't caught. He bought himself a new book, as to not look suspicious, following 2 people around Hogsmeade. Though he could see that Rose wasn't enjoying herself that much, the fact that Rose was on a sorta-date with this prat made his teeth shiver with hatred.

He cocked his head to the side as the 2 entered The 3 Broomsticks, both laughing. Wasn't Rose bothered and uncomfortable seconds ago? This confused him a lot.

What he didn't know was that the reason why the 2 were laughing was because some bloke, who looked like Maxwell Thomas, their friend, made a hasty exit away from the pub with flaming pink hair. Scorpius must've been too absorbed in his thoughts to have not seen that. Annoyed, he went inside, a couple of seconds after Rose and Daniel.

Daniel opted to go to a private booth, and Rose, feeling somewhat guilty though she didn't know why, obliged. They both ordered Butterbeers and chips, and sat in silence as they waited for their orders to be delivered.

Scorpius was bummed by the fact that they chose a private booth, far away from him, and opted to sit side by side. Disgusted, he looked for seats nearby, and luckily found some to sit on and watch.

Rose POV

So far, I have been successful at avoiding thoughts of which are not to be thought of at the moment.

_Thoughts about what, Rose?_

Shut up, conscience.

_Oh, but dear, you can't shut me up._

I'm not going to think about Scorpius and his perfections. Damn. You suck.

_If I suck, then you suck as well, Rose. Isn't Scorpius dreamy? Isn't he the most perfect bloke in the world?_

You're pushing it, conscience. Oh, our order's here. Keep quiet.

_I see. But if I keep quiet now, then what is going to warn you about that hand reaching to touch you in a place you wouldn't want to get touched?_

What the hell?

I am about to open my mouth to voice my thought when someone beats me to it. It's Scorpius. —Woah wait. Why is he here?

"What the hell, dude! Hands off her. Now." He seethes at Daniel. The whole pub suddenly stops whatever they're doing to witness this. I can't seem to speak up, still shocked at this whole scene unfolding in front of me.

"What? I wasn't doing anything. Besides, if I did, then you can't prove anything." Daniel said, playing the innocent card.

Still nothing heard from me.

"No shit. You were about to touch her! You've been trying to do that this whole trip!" Scorpius' voice rose. I was shocked. Both at him and Daniel.

"What?" there, I finally found my voice.

"Rose, you don't actually believe this guy, do you?" Daniel said, incredulous.

I ignored him, my blood boiling. "You tried to touch me!" I asked him.

"Yeah, he was, Rose!" Scorpius piped in.

I snapped at him, "I'm not talking to you. And besides, don't think you're off the hook. You have some explaining to do. I mean, you followed me? What are you, my brother? My father?" I glared at my best friend. He wanted to speak some more, but then decided not to. That shut him up.

"So what if I did? You're just too damn hot, Rosie." He draws his voice to a disgustingly sultry voice, as he made his way towards me. I flush a deep red, due to both embarrassment and anger.

I was about to scream at him once more, when Scorpius walks in between us and punches Daniel squarely on the face, causing a riot and more havoc. I struggle to try and break them up, with the help of the pub's owner.

"Stop it! Stop it, both of you!" I scream constantly until I break the two off. _Men!_

When they both clear off the floor, they look at me, I'm still mad at them. I glare at the two, and walk away from the pub. Just like that.

_Daniel is a disgusting prat._

_And Scorpius is an insensitive git._

_Unforgivable._

* * *

><p>AN: And yet, another somewhat cliffy! ;) I'm such a tease, sorry! HAHA! Just gonna type out the others, and presto!

Btw, the story will draw to a close in a few more chapters. The number of chapters might vary from 10-13. It really depends. :)

Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are super duper greatly welcomed! Love you all!

x


	7. Am I Forgiven?

A/N: It's been FOREVER since I last updated! I'm so so terribly sorry! I hope this one's good! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Am I Forgiven?<p>

* * *

><p>Maggie bites her lip, "But Al, we have to do something. She's starting to realize it. It's getting harder for me to pretend!"<p>

"Just a few more weeks, Maggie. I promise."

Maggie and Al sit alone in the common room, when Rose bursts through the portrait.

"DISGUSTING. INSENSITIVE. MEN." Rose emphasizes each word. Maggie gives Al the 'we'll discuss this later' look.

"Why, what's wrong Rose?" Al asked, fearing the answer.

ROSE POV

And here is where my ranting begins.

"To start it off, as I was going to the Great Hall to satisfy my hunger, Daniel Finnegan appears out of nowhere, and asks me to go with him to Hogsmeade. Since I wanted him out of my way, I said yes. Mistake number 1. Then as we were in Hogsmeade, I was starting to feel MISERABLE. Which marks mistake number 2. THEN, oh my Merlin, THEN SCORPIUS FRICKIN' MALFOY APPEARS OUT OF FRICKIN' NOWHERE TO TELL ME THAT DANIEL WAS GOING TO TOUCH ME, AND HAS BEEN TRYING TO THIS WHOLE TRIP. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? HUH? HUH!"

I look at the terrified teenagers in front of me, both shaking their heads, nearly clutching each other for dear life. Gosh, they should be used to this by now. I mean, Scorpius is. Oh wait. I'm mad at him. Yeah. Right. Back to my rant.

I sigh, calming myself. "IT MEANS THAT HE'S BEEN FOLLOWING ME ALL AROUND HOGSMEADE. I MEAN WHAT THE HELL? WHAT IS HE MY FATHER? —By the way, I told him that.—THEN THEY HAD SOME BRAWL IN THE PUB, WHICH I HAD TO BREAK UP, WITH THE OWNER! HOW EMBARASSING?" I said as I came crashing onto the couch in between Al and Maggie.

Mags was patting my arm, while Al gave me more space and said, "You know what, Rosie? As much as I know you will hate me for saying this, but I think you should forgive Scorpius." I whipped my head to face my cousin.

"W-what?" I said, reflecting on my actions towards Scorpius.

"Yeah," I turned to face Mags, "I agree with Al. I mean, what Scorpius did for you was really nice. I mean, if I had a guy friend who would do that for me, just so I won't be violated, man, that would be awesome." My best friend smiled at me.

"I know that…" I sighed, my voice hinting guilt. "But that doesn't change the fact that Scorpius followed me as if he was my dad."

"You have a point, but between the 2, whose intentions matter the most? Scorpius' or Daniel's? Rose, if you get this wrong, you should get sent to the hospital wing right away." Mags was shaking her head at me, lightly chuckling.

I sighed in defeat, looking to the ground. "Scorpius'."

They both smiled at me, "Bingo." Both said at the same time. We all looked at each other, and started laughing all together.

"Oh, yeah!" Mags pipes up, after they've composed themselves. "You owe me loads of info, missy!" she winks.

"Of course. Well, I must go! Going to look for Scorpius, hear his side of the story, y'know?" I smile.

"Yes, good. Bye Rosie!" Al waved. I waved back, saying my thank you's and left the common room.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

As I was walking down the corridor in search of Scorpius, I run into Daniel Finnegan. _Oh joy._

He makes a move to go near me. I back away, clearly not wanting him near me. Yet, he still advances. _Merlin, can't this boy take a hint?_

"Daniel, please. Not now." I say sternly.

"C'mon, Rosie, let's just talk." He says to me. _He's clearly not sorry, is he? That prat._ He's near enough to touch me, which he does. With close inspection, you can see him with a bloody nose. I wonder what happened to him.

"Don't touch me." I say as I flinch away from his touch, disgusted.

He makes a move to touch me again. Before he can go any further, I hex him so hard, it sends him flying straight to the wall, nearly hitting a portrait of my uncle George's late brother, Fred. Who was, as expected, guffawing by Daniel's side. He looks unconscious. I look to my right side, _clear. Good_. Left side, _oh look, it's uncle Neville. –oh wait. It's Professor Longbottom. Holy sh– _

"Oh hi, Uncle Neville. Ehehehe…" I stutter, smiling cheekily at my Herbology professor and uncle.

"Miss Weasley. I'm sorry dear, but I must send you to Minnie's." he said, shaking his head, chuckling. Weird.

"Yes, professor." I sigh as I made my way to Headmistress McGonagall's office.

As I reached the huge, wide pillar, which leads to her office, I whisper the password and the pillar twists 4 times, to reveal a passageway to her office. I step inside, and I gasp as I see a hint of blonde hair peeking from one of the chairs. I must've gasped aloud, since both heads directed their attention to me.

My eyes widen even more when I see Scorpius seated, with a bruise already forming on his perfect, porcelain-like face.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, how nice of you to join us. Mister Malfoy over here has just recently joined me. Since you two are here for the same reason, we will talk about it together. Please, Rose. Take a seat." Minnie– I mean, Headmistress McGonagall said as sternly as ever as she appointed me the seat next to Scorpius, who was not directing any attention to me after my entrance.

To be honest, I wasn't listening to the sermon at all. I was just staring at Scorpius, then back at our headmistress, merely nodding. What I did catch up on was that we were let off with a warning, and her saying that she's disgraced, since we resulted to violence, being Prefects and all. We were finally dismissed, and I decided to confront Scorpius.

"Uhm, hey…" I say as I caught up with him in the empty hallway.

He turned to look at me with wild, apologizing eyes, "Oh, hey." He muttered.

_Merlin, I feel awful. _

"So, what brought to McGonagall's?" I said to break the tension. Merlin, it was so thick; I could use it as a blanket, to hide myself in shame, and use the spare material for socks.

"Well, I saw Daniel today. Punched him in the face again. Got into a fight with him… again." He smiled sadly. "Got caught by Professor Longbottom, though." He shook his head.

I gasped. "Same here! Well, Daniel was advancing over me. The nerve of that man! Trying to talk to me after what he did! Hexed him pretty bad. Got caught by Uncle Neville, too." I smiled at him. _Glad to know we're in speaking terms again._

He stopped walking, so I stopped walking as well. "So, what about me?" he asked, ashamed.

At first I couldn't get what he was saying, then it dawned on me. "Oh, that! You know, what you did wasn't bad at all. I was just overreacting. I'm sorry, Scorpius." I said.

He beamed at me. That special smile he would only give to me. "Good to hear that."

I hugged him. "Merlin, I missed you, Scorp!" I laughed lightly.

He hugged me back, and when we broke apart, I looked at his cheek, the bruise starting to show.

"He hit you pretty bad…" I murmured as I examined his face.

"Yeah, but this is nothing compared to how hard I hit him!" he said, sounding all macho and cute.

I chuckled. "Yeah, right." He winked at me.

"Here, let me help you with that." I said as I got my wand, pointed it to his cheek, and muttered a quick healing spell.

"There. Much better." I said as I examined his bruise-less face once more, bringing my thumb to his face to brush through it, giving myself enough time and an excuse to stare at his gorgeous face.

"Thanks." He said softly. _Oh my lordy, did he just get closer to me?_

"S-sure thing. You're a good friend, S-scorp." _Oh wow, Rose. Reeeaaal smooth._

He chuckled low and deep. My breath hitched when I realized he started to lean towards me.

I subconsciously let my eyes flutter close, but as our lips brush, almost meeting in a kiss, I abruptly pull away.

"I-I can't do this. I'm sorry." I turned and ran away. Far away.

* * *

><p>AN: A cliffy once again! Hihi, quicker updates, I promise! J

x


End file.
